


Guardian Demon

by Bittodeath



Series: Haikyuu Halloweek 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel Akaashi Keiji, Angel/Demon Relationship, Creepy, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Fainting, Falling In Love, Fear, First Meetings, Guardian Angels, Haunted Houses, Innuendo, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Protectiveness, Red String of Fate, Silly, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Everyone has a guardian angel except you. You have a guardian demon. He deals with things in a much more violent fashion, but much more effective."





	1. Please tell me this is a joke

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter will be written for day 7, "Haunted House", and focus more on Iwaizumi and Bokuto.

Akaashi fretted over the commands.

“No, not this way, not this way, not-”

He sighed heavily and face-palmed as his assigned human slammed into another one, running at full speed. Bokuto was… a handful. He had driven thirteen guardian angels to madness and was barely eighteen. Not only was it an unusually high number, but usually guardian angels were assigned for life. Akaashi was experienced at human guardianship, it had been his job for a full five centuries, but Bokuto was. He didn’t even have the words. Humans always reacted to their angel’s intervention – it was a matter of finding the right incentive, which sometime took time and multiple tries, but once you had it? A piece of cake. The easiest ones were the superstitious, those who believed in magic, in horoscopes and similar things. They were eager to find a sign, so it was easy to guide them – though sometimes, they completely misinterpreted the message. Others reacted to outers interventions: the weather, traffic jam, the lamp post going out just as they passed. It was a bit more difficult as it required negotiations with other guardian angels, but still manageable. And then, there were the daredevils, who trusted their instinct. It was much harder to influence instinct. Of course, there were other categories – the only rule was: no direct interaction with the human.

Past experiences had proved this usually didn’t produce good results, and it frightened the mortals. There was something wise about that too: if all angels could intervene as they wanted in their protégé’s life, things would quickly become very complicated. Greek mythology had picked up on these attempts at angelic interference, and it was a right mess. No, no, an ethical guardian angel used his commands to trigger a sign in their human’s life, but _never_ stepped in directly, and Akaashi was very good at his job.

But Bokuto was _really_ testing his limits. He looked up once more, to see what he was doing: he was sitting up, dizzy from the shock, just like the other guy was. He looked around, trying to spot the other human’s guardian angel. He shouldn’t have been far… He frowned as no one seemed to react. That was strange. Everyone had a guardian angel, from the moment they drew breath. Well, everyone except- He looked again, having a bad feeling about this, and gulped. _Oh no. Of **all** people, it had to be that guy._

Eighteen years ago, a baby boy was born – nothing unusual. The thing was… There had been a shortage of guardian angels at the time, with the new reforms from the bureau, and everything was a right mess. Every guardian was already trying to deal with _TEN_ people in lieu of the usual unique one, and seriously overworked. And there was no guardian angel spare to take on this new baby. So the bureau had taken another decision, that should have been temporary, but from a messing up of the contract’s formulation, was not: they had recruited a young demon from the Underworld to watch over the baby. It should have been for only a few months, while they reorganized their angels, but the demon had absolutely _loved_ the job and used the loophole to keep his current employment. And thus, little Iwaizumi Hajime had found himself under his… _unconventional_ guardianship. Iwaizumi was still alive, which was all the demon needed to keep the job. He was also exceptionally safe – and exceptionally lonely, as all angels steered their protégés far away from him.

And _of course_ , it was this boy Bokuto had just bumped into. Akaashi buried his face in his hands with a groan of frustration, before peeking between his fingers. Bokuto had dusted himself, and was currently offering a hand up to Iwaizumi. Good, brave, gentle Bokuto – Akaashi was going to snap and strangle him, he really was. Iwaizumi laughed at something Bokuto said, accepting his hand and standing up with an easy grace. _Oh no_ , Akaashi muttered as Bokuto gave him an appreciative look and turned slightly red. _No, no, no, please, no. Don’t do that to me. Don’t._

There was the light sound of an explosion, dark smoke, and the guardian demon appeared, smiling cockily. _Of-fucking-course._ Oikawa wasn’t _bad_ per se – well, for a demon, at least – but he had a knack for grating on everyone’s nerves, mischief and violence, along with being primarily linked to lust. He had wrapped Iwaizumi in his lure, and the guy kept getting laid without even trying. Akaashi wasn’t even trying _that_ with Bokuto, as it would be a massive blunder. He was reconsidering all his life choices, now.

“Looks like your little one met mine”, the demon grinned, licking his lips with his reptilian tongue. He sighed dreamily. “I know you guys can’t taste it, but they have such a _great_ chemistry. It would be a shame if…”

Akaashi glared at him, and Oikawa laughed.

“I’m having enough difficulties guiding him along the right path, if you could refrain from making my job any _harder_.”  
“Your job isn’t the only _hard_ thing here”, Oikawa replied, nodding to the two humans.

Akaashi reported his attention back to Bokuto, who was now closer to lobster-shades of red and stuttering nonsense. Iwaizumi’s shark-like grin didn’t bode well either – the guy wasn’t escaping unscathed from the hoovering presence of his demonic guardian. Akaashi pinched his nose.

“Please tell me Iwaizumi didn’t just kiss him. My Bokuto can’t handle that.”

From his monitoring screen, Akaashi could see Bokuto’s heart-rate increasing dramatically, as was his blood pressure. He would almost expect to see steam coming out from his ears. Oikawa’s smile was purely sadistic, but it quickly turned into a gaping mouth when Bokuto let out an unearthly sound and fainted.

“Did he… Did he just faint?”  
_“Yes”_ , Akaashi replied, slamming a button angrily. “I _told you_ he couldn’t handle that. He can’t handle a regular kiss, what do you think a lure-surrounded guy did to him? My Bokuto is _fragile_ and must be _handled with care_ and he’s already making it so difficult, I don’t need _you_ butting in.”  
“Well it’s too late”, Oikawa said, pointing out to an indicator on his own screen, “because Iwaizumi has just fallen in love.”  
“W-WHAT?” Akaashi shrieked, tearing the screen from his hands to stare at it. “No way”, he gasped, before he slowly fell to the ground as unconscious as his protégé.  
“Oh no”, Oikawa whispered, putting a hand on his heart, his wide eyes watching over the perfect, graceful, gorgeous and hard-working angel on the ground. “I’m fucked.”


	2. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Haunted House is more Haunted than wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out being... not what I had in mind at all, and more fear-focused than the first chapter. I hope you don't mind.

Iwaizumi stared in confusion at the massive guy sprawled on the floor in front of him. It had just been a little kiss, nothing warranting this kind of excessive reaction. He hadn’t even planned it, he was just walking through the haunted house and wondering if Oikawa would show up – he did, in places shady enough, or when there was a grave danger looming overhead – when the guy had come barrelling down the corridor, probably scared by one of the actors, and slammed into him. And, well. Bokuto was cute. Endearing. He just hadn’t been able to stop himself, especially after seeing him blush _like that_. It did things to him – God, he would strangle Oikawa for making this so appealing to him.

He checked on Bokuto, who would wake up soon, and found himself smiling gently. There was so much joy and eagerness in him, Iwaizumi felt like he was melting inside. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to walk away now – scratch that, he knew he couldn’t. Finally, Bokuto’s eyes blinked open, his lips stretching into a smile when he noticed Iwaizumi looming over him.

“For a moment I thought I’d dreamt you”, he replied.

Iwaizumi let out a low chuckle and helped him up, steadying him with a strong grip on his elbow before he leaned forward, invading his vital space.

“I’m still wondering if I’m not dreaming”, Iwaizumi whispered back.

The lights flickered somewhat angrily around them and Bokuto gulped.

“I don’t know if I’m scared or…”  
“There’s nothing to fear”, Iwaizumi replied, stepping closer and crowding him into the nearest wall, which was covered in false webs.  
“Tell that to the tingling I feel”, Bokuto retorted with a wobbly smile.

The lights went out completely, leaving them in the dark, and Iwaizumi pressed his lips to Bokuto’s. This time, he didn’t faint, but moaned appreciatively against his mouth, his fingers instinctively grabbing Iwaizumi’s shoulder for support. They didn’t notice the eerie whitish glow at the end of the corridor, nor did they make out the creepy silhouette into it. They didn’t notice that silhouette snapping closer and closer with each burst of white light. Bokuto was too light-headed already to notice anything, and Iwaizumi was too busy ravishing him to care. He’d known, before entering, that the fun haunted house was also a _real_ haunted house. Very real haunting, mixed with actors and staging. He didn’t care anymore, not when lovely Bokuto was turning to putty in his hands.

He jumped back, as startled as Bokuto, when there was a loud crack, a flash of red light, and a voice roaring:

“STAND BACK!”

Iwaizumi knew this voice all too well, and he instinctively dove to the ground, bringing Bokuto with him. There was an ear-splitting screech, and they looked over their shoulders to see a very tall figure with a red aura standing defensively in front of them, holding a gladius oozing something black. The figure’s brown hair was pierced by two very sharp horns, and it was staring menacingly at _something_ whitish and still shrieking that made their skins crawl in fear. The figure snarled once more and jabbed its gladius at the thing.

“BACK!”  
“What the _hell?”_ Bokuto whispered.  
“That’s my guardian”, Iwaizumi answered, licking his parched lips, a knot of anxiety settling in his stomach.

Oikawa had _never_ appeared in the presence of other humans with his real appearance. He’d saved him from a bunch of muggers, sure, but he had been wearing a human glamour at that time. Iwaizumi was the only one who had ever seen him like this – flaming and dangerous.

Oikawa growled again, blocking an attack from the thing, and this time, pure fear washed over Iwaizumi. The thing he was protecting them from had to be really nasty, if he couldn’t just make it disappear. Oikawa wasn’t even sparing them a glance, and there was tension in his stance. _He’s not sure he can win this one_ , Iwaizumi realized. He looked around, hesitating. They were making it harder for him to fight, standing there and all, but if they met anything else nasty, he wouldn’t be there to protect him, as he was sworn to. His attention was called from Oikawa by another white, bluish glow, this one comforting, and he looked up, still holding onto Bokuto.

“Come with me”, the being said. “He’ll hold her off while I take you to safety.”  
“Who are you?” Iwaizumi growled, tightening his hold on the other man, who was silent and still.  
“This one’s guardian angel”, the being said, motioning to Bokuto. “Come quick. I’m not supposed to appear, but Oikawa will need my help and it’s very dangerous here. It’ll corrupt your souls if you remain here any longer.”  
“That does sound bad”, Iwaizumi agreed, helping Bokuto up – the poor dear seemed to have gone into shock. “Let’s go.”

They raced back through the house, and the angel must have been protecting them and shielding them, because no one noticed them. He stopped once they were outside, under the shade of a tree.

“Stay here”, the angel said, making a motion that cast a bluish shield around them.

And, with a flash, he was gone.

Iwaizumi realized there was cold sweat running down his back, and that he was trembling. His gaze dropped to Bokuto, who had turned very pale, and he gathered him in his arms.

“It’s alright”, he whispered. “We’re safe.”

Warmth tingled down his fingers as he held onto Bokuto, kissing him breathless. That, at least, seemed to snap him back to reality.

“Iwaizumi?”  
“Hajime”, Iwaizumi replied. “Call me Hajime.” He dropped his forehead on Bokuto’s. “I thought… I thought I was going to lose you just as I’d found you”, he whispered. “I was so scared.”  
“I’m here”, Bokuto replied. “We’re fine.”

Iwaizumi kissed him again, desperate. Something inside him was unravelling, and it was painful but if felt good, and he closed his eyes. He felt Bokuto’s lips on his, and hands grabbing at him. He opened his eyes again, feeling exhausted and panting hard.

“What the hell is that?” he voice he didn’t know asked.

He opened his eyes once more: Oikawa was standing there, with his usual human glamour, leaning against a gorgeous guy, a hand pressed to a wound on his side. His eyes were open wide as he stared at something, and made a grabbing motion. A thread appeared out of thin air in his hand: it was teal and golden, glowing faintly, and Iwaizumi felt a weird shiver down his spine.

“I haven’t seen one in millenaries”, Oikawa breathed, and the other man reached out to touch the thread.

It glowed even more, dark red and white joining it, and suddenly they were holding a braid made of four different threads. Oikawa and the other guy – it had to be Bokuto’s angel – looked pretty spooked, which was _not_ an expression Iwaizumi liked, after witnessing the kind of beings they had to fight.

“Oikawa, what is this?” the angel said again, sounding both reverent and scared.  
“The strings of fate”, the demon answered, gulping. “It’s… It happens very rarely”, he said. “When two guardians destined to each other meet their two protégés destined to each other. There are… not many chances for this to happen. But when it happens, each of their strings of fate are tied together.”  
“What does it mean?” the angel asked, its voice turning shrill.  
“It means whatever happens, our fates will be the same”, Oikawa whispered, still staring at the braided cord. He looked up, staring at the angel. “They are still humans and mortals”, he said, motioning to Iwaizumi and Bokuto, “and can be corrupted and lost, but they will no longer grow old or be subjected to illnesses. But if one of us were to die…” he paused “it is the end. For all of us.”

This time, the angel nodded solemnly.

“Well then. We just have to do our jobs and not let them die.” He smiled gently, though his eyes held something frightening. “Bokuto, you’d better start following my guidance.”

And with that, he disappeared. Oikawa stared at them for a moment in complete silence, before he faded into the background too. Iwaizumi took a breath, and turned to Bokuto with a strained smile.

“Well, what do you say about getting an ice cream?”


End file.
